


Of Parents

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Teacher Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: Sometimes we just really need someone to talk to, even if it is a teacher.





	

**Of parents**

 

Harry came back to consciousness with a groan. Why had he agreed to this again? Yes. Dementors. Fainting. Quidditch.

“I am sorry, Harry. We shouldn't have attempted this.”, Professor Lupin held out his hand and pulled Harry off the floor.

“No! I need to learn this. It's just… Christmas.”

“What about Christmas?”, Lupin gave him a worried glance. 

Harry mumbled something even he couldn’t make out. 

“Pardon?”

“My parents died shortly before Christmas. Two years ago.”, angrily he brushed the tears from his eyes, not caring that Lupin could see them. 

His teacher looked truly and honestly shocked.

“I am sorry, Harry. I didn't know that.”

Harry was inspecting his shoes now. He hated this. He didn't normally talk about his parents. Not even with Ron and Hermione. Or Tony. Tony… he tended to drop whatever he was holding, if you mentioned them. And then he got stupidly drunk. Harry had learned not to mention them. If he did talk about them with someone at all, it was Aunt Peggy. But he didn't see her that often and it felt strange to talk about his parents in a letter. Letters could be kept. Letters were proof. He didn't want people to know.

Lupin sat down on the floor next to him. His knees made a soft squeaking noise. Despite the situation Harry couldn’t help it: He chuckled despite the tears.

Lupin graciously ignored him. 

They sat in silence for a bit, Harry managing to calm himself again, nibbling on some chocolate. He kept some in his pockets now. And Tony kept sending more, sweettooth that he himself was.

“What were they like?”

“What?”, Harry turned his head and looked at his teacher in shock.

“Your parents. To be honest: I don't know anything about them.”

“Most people don't.”, Harry admitted, “To them I am just Harry Potter. But that was… when they told me what happened… that I was famous… I agreed to use the name Potter again, but... “

When Harry didn't continue, Lupin waited a bit, before saying: “There are lot of people who would love to know more about your life and the people that raised you. But as far as I understood, secrecy was always very important.”

“Professor Dumbledore was worried people would come after my family, like they did with the Dursleys. So we decided not to make my family name widely known.”

“A valid fear. I remember what happened to the Dursleys very well. And everything that came after. It was… a tough time.”

Harry didn't know what to say to that. That he was sorry about the Dursleys? He really wasn’t. They meant nothing to him.

“Professor Dumbledore came and told me the day they found out. Before it could hit the news. He didn’t want me to find out via the papers. And I think a part of him hoped I might know something. That maybe I was the one who had taken you. He told me your… the Dursleys had died, killed by what looked like Deatheaters searching for you. Their son spared by the miracle of mercy. I was so… angry. Angry and mostly worried. He had promised us, you know, all of us, that you’d be safe. That there were safeguards in place. And then suddenly they were dead and you were gone. Dumbledore said it looked like you hadn’t been there in a while. If ever. The whole wizarding world searched frantically. Had the Dursleys given you to an orphanage? Had you died due to the curse after all? It was madness. Some of Lily’s and James’ old friends, like me, got together to try and find you, worried that the Dursleys might have told their attackers what had happened to you. But no one could find you.”

“I know.”, Harry admitted quietly, “My parents didn't know people would look for me that desperately.  They just wanted to keep me safe and happy.”

“It looked like it worked.”, Lupin smiled at him.

“I remember being with the Dursleys.”, Harry told his teacher carefully. He had no idea why he was even doing this. Why was he telling this man something he had never before told anyone? 

“I was cold. And hungry. And alone. I remember that, it was so dark and I was so alone. And then suddenly I wasn't. There was light. And I was warm. I could hear a voice, something vibrating against my ear. Today I know it must have been my Dad’s chest. And I remember not ever wanting to let go.”

When Harry finally looked up, he could see Lupin’s shocked, ashen face.

“I am sorry, Harry. I knew Lily and her sister didn’t get on. But… I thought she wouldn't hold that against her nephew.”

“Dad just grabbed me and left. He never even gave them his real name. We left on a private plane to America. The Dursleys never knew who took me or where. That probably saved my family’s life.”

“Your Dad sounds like quite the character.”, Lupin admitted.

“He was great.”, Harry told him, voice full of conviction, “A bit thoughtless. Pretty self absorbed and arrogant, that’s what Mum used to say, but a kind, loving soul. And he always loved us.”

“That's all anyone can ask for, really.”

“My brother is a lot like him. But don't tell him that.”

Lupin laughed, “I won't.”

“Professor. .. can I ask you something?”

“At this point I am certain you really don't need to ask me that anymore.”

“You knew them. Lily and James. A lot of people that did, like Hagrid, they get weird when I mention my parents. Like… like I am doing something wrong. Do you think… do you think Lily and James would be angry?”

“No.”

“But…”

“No. Harry, there are not many things I am certain about in life, but I do know that Lily and James always just wanted you to be happy. And if they couldn't raise you themselves, then I know they’d be eternally grateful to the people that did. I know I am.”

“Thank you.”, Harry smiled, “I hoped so, but it is nice to hear.”


End file.
